The Last Pilgrim
by morningsong101
Summary: Kara was the last pilgrim to come through the portal before the bomber. It was how she was remembered by the colony. But not to Josh. To Josh, she was his everything. And now, this is her funeral.


Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova.

**Warnings: Sadness and angst.**

**This was inspired by Josh's loyalty and love for Kara. I suggest listening to Pink's song Who Knew, but only if you feel like being sad. It's what prompted me to write this, though.**

**Please excuse any mistakes.**

All the people that died got a funeral. Each and everyone of them, their very own. It was a heart-wrenching process, but it was unanimously agreed upon by all that they all deserved it.

It was the second to last day of this hell, with only two more people left.

This day belonged to Kara. The Last Pilgrim. It was how the colony would remember her; Kara, the Last Pilgrim. Because to think of the bomber as the last pilgrim was morbid and truthfully uninspiring. So Kara Wilson, seventeen, girlfriend of Jim Shannon's son, was given the honor.

But as Josh stood around her coffin, accompanied by his family, Skye, her mother, Reynolds, and a few of the upper ranking soldiers, like Reilly and Guzman, he knew that wasn't how he could think of her.

He mouthed his girlfriend's new-found title and hated how detached it was. Kara wasn't just some idea or story, she was...she was his. His idea, his story. His love. Kara was a person.

But at least she was famous, Josh thought bitterly. Kara always wanted to be famous.

Taylor spoke few words about Kara, about her bravery in coming to a new world. His next words caught Josh off guard.

"I did not have the honor of knowing Kara Wilson, but I think I have an idea who she was, or at least what she inspired. This young lady was able to inspire love and loyalty, and through time her legacy came." Josh didn't have to look around to know people were looking at him, some pitying, some respectful. Taylor continued on, his voice strong and becoming more and more sure. "And this will be her legacy this day forth. When we wonder-is it worth it to hold on? Do I turn to anger, or do I turn to hope?-we will remember Kara.

She turned, not to anger, but to love and hope. She endured. Kara Wilson was a good person, and she will be remembered."

Silence descended on the small group when Taylor finished his speech. For a moment, they just stood there, listening to the sounds of the jungle and, in the distance, Terra Nova.

She didn't even get to see Terra Nova. The fact further weighed down Josh's shoulders.

"Would anyone like to say a few words?" Taylor asked.

He hadn't decided yet whether to say something or not, but now was his chance. He couldn't find the words thought. What was he supposed to say? Everyone had gone on about how their dead loved one would be missed and how much they loved them. Maybe he should just say something like that.

But most of them were known enough around the colony for Taylor really say something about them. He said so himself, he didn't know Kara, only had an idea about her.

Kara deserved for something to be said about her.

Josh cleared his throat. He felt his dad pat his shoulder before he stepped forward slightly.

"Kara was something entirely too good for the world in 2149. She had ambition, and god, she was persistent. She had this way of helping those in need, whether it be protecting a little kid from bullies or helping out a guy on the sidewalk who had no hope in life."

Okay, a little close to home, but Josh found he hardly cared. For a moment, he almost considered just saying what she did, how she helped Josh when he was spiraling downwards in life.

"You have something, right: she inspired love and loyalty. But she shouldn't be remembered just as the Last Pilgrim. She...she..." Josh was losing his grip on words, and his voice and wavering pathetically. He felt multiple hands touch him, some just resting on his shoulder, some rubbing his arms or back. "She was just too good."

His voice refused to work after that, his throat had closed up and his eyes were watery. His hand tensed on the rose in his hand and the other on his necklace, the platinum one that Kara gave to him.

"You can lay your flower down, now." Taylor said softly.

Josh set the red rose on Kara's coffin. His whole body felt disconnected, he wasn't sure how his legs were supporting him or how his fist remained on his necklace. His bottom lip trembled, even as his bit down on it. He inhaled deeply through his nose before letting it come out heavily though his mouth.

Josh worked to keep his voice even and quiet, wasn't sure he succeeded.

"I'm so sorry. An-and I love you so much, Kara."

Stiffly, he stepped back and rejoined the small group. He could hear Maddy sniffling and Zoe crying softly. His sisters had been fond of Kara.

Blindly, he reached for someone. He felt so disconnected, he needed contact.

Skye barely twitched at the contact, instead brushing his arm with hers. It was a silent _I'm here for you_.

"You did the right thing, trying to get her here." Skye whispered. Josh shook his head. "You did."

"She's dead." he barely managed to whisper the words.

"She loved you, and you love her. It was the right thing."

They fall silent, because Josh doesn't think he can handle any sort of argument, even one that could maybe ease his guilt.

The grave is lowered into the ground, and Kara disappears.

Josh can't stop the tears.


End file.
